In his dreams
by Gandalf2
Summary: Formerly titled " Nightmare. ", this is a dark, surreal KP tale about Kim's most persistant foe.( R&R. more like the cartoon script.)


__

Kim Possible-

_In His Dreams.._

By Christopher A. Diaz

( Drakken is sitting at his computer in his old lair, somewhere outside of Phoenix, Arizona, looking at the screen. Every now and then, he lets out an evil cackle.)

Drakken:

My plan will be perfect. Kim Possible will finally meet her doom! She owes me for last time! Oh yes, she does. Blast! I should use Windows XP for my next plan, if that little brat should again manage to spoil my scheme. (As he laughs, Drakken is startled by the sound of broken glass, and sees Ron Stoppable do the splits on the floor and, landing on her feet behind him, his arch-nemesis Kim Possible ) 

Kim:

Hello, Darken. Long time,no see.

Drakken:

Not this time. Not this time! (He reaches into his right-hand pocket and takes out a small gun, a gun in shape, if not in practice, for it fires a laser beam which Ron and Kim manage to avoid with ease; Ron has his hair parted by its heat.)

Ron: 

Whoa! (Looking at his head.)

Kim: 

You okay?

Ron: Yeah. Go get him! (A desperate Drakken looks frantically at his gun; for, being a laser gun, it needs to recharge every two minutes. There is a loud ping as the laser gun finishes recharging, but, unfortunately, as he turns again toward Kim, he receives a boot right in the mouth, knocking him out…

End of Part 1

Drakken's lair- sometime later

( The scene starts at Drakken's computer where he has just regained consciousness after a undetermined period of time. To his surprise, he sees several new things in his lab from his chair: a vat in a corner to his far left, Ron Stoppable chained to a hook over a vat, and a strange-looking lab suit.

Shego: 

She's coming!

Drakken:

What?

Ron:

That's right! You may have been able to stop the incredible Ron Stoppable, bu-

Shego: Should I zap him with this?( Shego takes a metal rod from her pocket, and activates it, pointing it at Ron.)

Drakken: Ummm..

Ron: Can I finish? You may have got me, but you'll never get Kim Possible!

Drakken: We shall see... A red light bulb on the computer starts blinking as a window is opened on the computer screen, revealing Kim, in the classic KP outfit, approaching Drakken, intent on rescuing her partner. Drakken, smiling, presses a blue button on the computer in front of him; we can also see a full profile of Kim in a small window, which fades slightly, revealing a blank background. Suddenly, we see a strangely colored spotlight light up the laboratory, blinding Kim. When she moves away from it, Ron is shocked to discover, via the monitor, that Kim is not exactly herself; she stops for a moment, holding her stomach, as if she is slightly queasy. Drakken then activates four Killer Bebes in the room.

Bebe 1: 

TARGET: Kim Possible.

Bebe 2:

TARGET CONFIRMED.

Bebe 3:

TARGET MUST BE TERMINATED.( As the robots attack her, Kim manages to recover from her momentary sickness, flipping over and rolling under the Killer Bebes. Their intelligence circuits disrupted by Kim's acrobatics, the robot's blows go astray, missing a sweating Kim by inches. The befuddled robots extend their arms in pure desperation, finishing each other off.)

Kim: 

T-They don't make them like they used to!

Drakken:

Perfect, perfect.

Ron:

What did you do to her?

Drakken:

So the geeky sidekick wants to know how what's happened to the lovely superheroine? My little spotlight is actually a highly refined laser beam which is sapping Kim Possible's strength, distorting her vision, thus affecting her fighting ability.

Ron:

W-We'll see about that.( Drakken turns away from Ron and beckons to Shego, who is standing at the control panel on the vat platform.)

Drakken:

Yes, we will

Shego:

Yes, my master?

Drakken:

Stop that! Are you sure that it's ready?

Shego:

Well, yeah. I've haven't been your sidekick for all these episodes just to watch you fail every week.

Drakken:

That will never happen again! Never! I'll make sure of that this time. ( He turns back toward the monitor where a horrified Ron is watching as his best friend, his would-be girl friend, approaches the door, stopping every now and then to catch her breath;Darken slips out unnoticed. With one strong kick, Kim breaks down the door to Drakken's lair. Ron whistles to Kim who, upon hearing him, turns toward the vat, looks up at him and nods in recognition; Drakken, being the villain he is, is hiding in a dark corner of his lair to Kim's left. Suddenly, Kim is startled by a loud hum.)

Ron:

Look out!

Kim:

Wha-?( With a boost from his rocketpack, Darken comes out of his corner and, grabbing Kim before she can set herself in her fighting stance, flies toward the ceiling, and drops her.)

Drakken: Sweet dreams, Kimmie!( As she falls, Kim looks down at the computer that she is descending to, doing a quick flip, bounces off the computer and lands feet first onto Drakken's chair.)

Ron:

Get up, Kim, get up! (Ron, shocked at Kim's condition, tries to encourage her; she is now so weak that she cannot stand on her own two feet,slumping to one knee.)

Drakken:

I am very disappointed in you, Kimmie. This is tooo easy! Haaa!

Kim: That's what you think, Drew. (Kim rises to her feet and delivers a effective roundhouse kick, knocking Drakken against a support beam, the energy meter reading 25% as the profile fades more)

Ron:

Alright, Kim!

Drakken:

So.. You do have a little fight left, Kimmie!

Kim

My name is Kim Possible! ( Kim tries to press her advantage by cartwheeling toward Drakken, who grabs her foot in midair. When she tries to kick him with her left foot, Drakken, activating a button on his arm unit, magnetizes it to his suit.. )

Drakken:

Victory is mine.( Kim tries one last punch, but is hit by a mild electric shock as her blow hits his suit , knocking her unconscious; the energy meter near her computer profile now reads: 2%, the outline almost completely revealed. Activating his rocketpack, and landing on the platform to the vat, Drakken deactivates the magnets of his battlesuit, dragging the unconscious Kim Possible toward a door in front of him. Once behind it, Drakken calls one of his specialized Bebes over to him, who takes Kim and puts her on a nearby table. The sinister villain is forced to twiddle his thumbs while the Bebe examines her. Finally it turns toward him.)

Drakken:

Is she-?

Bebe:

Target has been neutralized. She will offer no more resistance( Drakken takes out a small ray gun and bathes Kim in its eeriely red light, the energy meter from her computer profile fading out completely. While examining her arm, Drakken suddenly feels some slight resistance and enraged, he punches her in the stomach, knocking her back into unconsciousness.)

Drakken:

HAAA! HAAA! Kim Possible! Kim Pos-si-ble! Just another teenager with a attitude! Just. another. teenager. ( We see every article of Kim's "KP " outfit as it is thrown onto the floor near the table by Drakken, from her utility pack to her black midriff to her gloves to her boots to her Kimmunicator, which he smashes with his foot. He then lifts a box off the ground and opens it; As he goes about his task, a exhausted, but unbroken Kim Possible tries to rise, but falls back unconscious.) That's all you ever were! !( After he is done, he calls two of his henchmen, who enter the room, and carry Kim to the giant hook where Ron is chained. As Drakken and his henchmen fix the chain , Kim, now clad in her civilian outfit, regains consciousness on the floor; reaching for her Kimmunicator , Kim feels nothing but the lining of her jeans, letting out a small groan, a groan of utter defeat. She does not try to resist as Drakken's henchmen pick her up and chain her to the hook, opposite Ron, the evil genius cackling in fiendish anticipation.) A mere mallrat! That's all you ever were, and all you will ever be! You are nothing!… It's very ironic, is it not?, Kim Possible, to realize that all of those missions, all of those heroics will have been for naught! No more sudden distractions, no more reaching for a life-saving gadget, no more immature comebacks, and, most importantly, no more Kim Possible! THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! AT LAST, THE WORLD WILL BE MINNNE! I AM SUPREME! I AM DARKEN!

Kim:

Uhh..

Ron:

Kim, are you alright?( Thinking about their predictment.) Umm, you got a plan?

Kim:

N-no, I don't.

Ron: 

What?

Kim:

N-No. I don't, Ron. Not this time.

Ron:

That's okay, Kim.

Kim:

I-I'm so sorry.

Ron:

It's okay. It's okay.

Drakken:

Brains over brawn, baby! Brains over brawn!…( Everything fades to black as Drakken's laughter fades and is replaced by the cry of a vulture.

Drakken's Lair 2456

( The scene shifts to a abandoned bunker 10 miles away from Roswell where Kim and Ron have reached the door of Drakken's lair, a large steel one with a large _CONDEMNED _sign on the front, dragging Drakken with them, but cannot get out.)

Ron:

Aw, mann. I didn't bring my lockpick.

Kim:

What are you talking about?

Ron:

You know, like a paper clip

Kim:

Ron, you never had a lockpick. ( There is a low hum as Kim takes out her penlaser. After she has burned through the lock, the bunker door is opened, revealing a very annoyed Kim, a unconscious Drakken, and a befuddled Ron. Kim and Ron walk to the side of the highway, Kim calling the military on the Kimmunicator .)

Kim:

Operation Thunderbolt has succeeded, sir.

Voice:

Well done. We knew we could count on you.

Kim:

Hey, it's what I do. We'll be waiting . Over and out.( Turns off the Kummunicator)

Ron:

How come I don't have a lockpick, Kim?

Kim:

( taking out her Kimmunicator) Do you see your name on this? Do you?

Ron:

Uh, nooo.

Kim:

KP, not RS! Get it?

Ron:

Okay,okay I get it, Kim!

Kim:

Thank you!( Cooling down) I' m sorry for yelling at you ,but-

Ron:

That's okay. It comes with the job, and who knows? One day I might be as good as you.

Kim:

Oh, please!( Ron is unaware of her comment, as he is looking at the sun overhead.)

Ron: One thirty? It's only one thirty. What time are they coming? It's hot!

Kim:

It's going to be a while.

Ron: 

Well, I hope it's soon because I have a dat-

Kim:

I wonder why he's smiling.

Ron:

Wha? Kim, Drakken's headed for prison for, like, the thirtieth time; maybe he's looking forward to, um, giving a biology lesson to his fellow cellmates.

Kim:

I was just wondering..

Ron: 

Why ?

Kim:

I was just wondering, OK?

( Everything again fades to black. When the scene resumes, it is now a few days later in a prison cell. In one corner, we can see a poster of Kim Possible, which has been pierced by a dart exactly in the middle, and a series of blueprints on the wall above the toilet. We hear a slight groan as Drakken wakes up. He groggily looks at the poster, believing in his confusion that it is the real Kim Possible.)

Drakken:

Why are you smiling? You are nothing now! You are nothing! Nothingg! (During his ranting, Drakken starts tearing up the poster, but stops when, looking around, he realizes that he is back in prison Middleton Prison; dropping to his knees, Drakken looks toward the ceiling, muttering like a little child.) Why? Why? (Almost crying.) Whyyyyyy? It will never happen, will it? I will never win. Never..

The End

You should read " Evil/Good " before reading this story.


End file.
